The Salk Institute Cancer Center seeks to understand the fundamental aspects of biology related to cancer, with the ultimate goal of reducing cancer incidents, morbidity and mortality. The Center includes 29 faculty members organized into three programs doing basic research in the areas of metabolism and cancer, mouse models and cancer stem cells, and growth control and genomic stability. This Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) renewal application requests support for professional personnel, planning and evaluation, development, administration and 9 shared resources, including Advanced Biophotonics, Flow Cytometry, Functional Genomics, Integrative Genomics and Bioinformatics, Equipment and Research Support, Peptide Synthesis, Proteomics, Gene Transfer, Targeting and Therapeutics services and Transgenic Core facilities in support of the competitively funded, peer-reviewed research projects in the Center.